Build
"Build" is a term with several meanings, but not what the real life people use it for. It's not a term in which you use to "make" something with, but a term in which you combine things. You can infer the intended definition from the way it is used in each instance or in other instances, but it's not the "same" as realistic "building". ArenaNet often announces in-game that "a new build of Guild Wars is available", but they really mean that there is more challenges to face or more messed up changes that have you to rethink your kung fu. It also means that the game has been updated while you have been playing, but you may wonder how is that possible? They send "information" to the servers. Servers in turn have the new form, but the old only is active, until all players log off, when a player "re-logs" or "logs" back in... The server sends the client the new information and there is no way to get back into the old. Once all are booted off the old, then it's locked and replaced with the new as the old information is kept hidden some where at their base server. You should close the program and re-open it to get the update, but you'll get it the next time you are booted off or when you log-in. So, even if you "should" close it to get the new update. You don't have to, but you would get that annoying, "a new build of Guild Wars is avaliable" and then it might kick you off after so many messages, hours, etc. --Pause of fan fiction editing by Ariyen-- Other meanings refer to a certain configuration for a single character or a whole party or for the skill bars. Character builds A character build refers to the composition of a character. As there are many ways to develop a character, due to the choices made avaliable. There are also different builds that are often compared, discussed, lauded and criticized in web forums and/or chat rooms, but sometimes you may find some builds that you think are "great" are "rediculed" upon. In Guild Wars, you'll have the main bases that never change. First off, you'll always have a primary profession and that never changes with each individual character. For Guild Wars, the following information is usually pertinent: *Primary profession *Secondary profession *Attributes used (including the amount of points allotted to each) *Equipped skills The following information is also occasionally included: *Equipped weapons and items *Equipped armor *Equipped runes *Character level Since the introduction of the Skill Template system, players can quickly broadcast their builds to their party (often called Pinging one's build) by holding the control (Ctrl) key and clicking the skill bar. The current skill set will be published as a link in the chat window, available to be clicked and reviewed by party members. The skill template window shows both Primary and Secondary professions, current Attribute levels (excluding runes and/or headgears) and the 8 skills currently on the broadcasting player's bar. Players can also quickly share builds with friends and party members using the "Save Template" option. Note that, while not being an essential part of a build, a strategy description often helps other players to better understand a build's purpose, strengths, and weaknesses. At the moment, there is no option to attach a description to a build to help in such situations, apart from naming the build accordingly. Team builds A team build refers to the combination of individual character builds to form a party. A team build should include the needed individual builds as well as strategy for how the players should work together. Team builds for different PvP types and PvE areas can differ greatly. External build editors The following third party "build creators" have become popular in the player community: * GWFreaks Wiki builds * PvXwiki is a fork of the GuildWiki project, which started with builds originally created on this wiki. Category:Glossary